


Yoksa

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Orchid
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yıllarca bir gölgeyle savaşmış olan Bellatrix Black, artık büyümek, gitmek zorundadır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoksa

Ahşap bir masaydı. Antikaydı. 3 ayaklı ve yuvarlaktı. Sade ve kibar oymalarla süslenmişti. Bir zamanlar, Sarı Nehir’in (Huang He) beslediği verimli platoları çeviren dağların eteğinde göklere uzanan bir Ejder Ladiniydi. İmparator Chongzhen döneminden kesilmiş, usta marangozlar tarafından şekillendirilmişti. Onlarca çocuk sıralarken yanlışlıkla kafasını yuvarlak hatlarına vurmuştu. Bardaklarca su, çay, kahve, bira, şarap, sake, viski dökülmüştü üzerine. Her çeşit kumaştan örtünmüştü zamanında, en kaba şilesinden en kibar ipeğine kadar. Çizikler ve lekeler içindeydi, defalarca cilalanmasına rağmen kaybolmayan. Dikkatli bakmadıkça gözükmeyen, kurumuş ufak bir kan izi bile vardı ayaklarından birinde, tutanı hiç bir zaman yakalanmamış bir bıçağın saplandığı atardamardan sıçrayan. 5 yıldır ise bu evdeydi. Londra’nın kalbur üstü semtlerinden birindeki üç katlı konağın, gümüş ile siyahın zevkli harmonisiyle dekore edilmiş giriş katındaki salonun tam ortasına yerleştirilmişti. 

Zor bir gündü. Her zamankinden daha ıslaktı yağmuru dinmeyen kentin yolları. Trafik de daha sıkışıktı doğal olarak. Sıcak yuvalarına, kendilerini bekleyen eşlerine ve çocuklarına kavuşmak için sabırsızlanan aç ve sinirli sürücülerin kullandığı arabaların kornaları daha sık yankılanıyordu sokaklarda. Otobüs duraklarına, kafe çardaklarına, kara kara şemsiyelerin altına sığınmış, büzüşmüş bedenler, bu havada bir taksi bulabilmiş şanslılara imrenerek bakıyorlardı. Taksilerin, otobüslerin ve sürücüleri aynı zamanda sahipleri olan arabaların arasında, adeta ‘ben zenginim’ diye bağıran siyah camlı Royce Rolls’unun arka koltuğunda viskisini yudumlayan Tom Riddle, dikkatli bir şekilde diğer elinde tuttuğu raporları okuyordu. Dışarıda titreyen bedenlerden daha konforlu olduğu barizdi, ancak sıradan insanların problemlerine sahip olmayı çok istediği o ender anlardan birindeydi. İşçiler yine greve girmişlerdi. Sendika başkanı Albus ile yaptığı görüşmeler sonuçsuz kalmıştı. Müşteriler huysuzlanıyordu. Avukatından, babasının şirketini, evet zamanında oğluna kendi elleriyle güvenle teslim ettiği devasa Slytherin şirketini, geri almak için tekrardan dava açmaya hazırlandığı haberini almıştı. Annesine haftalardır ulaşamıyordu. Bir de bütün bu problemler yetmezmiş gibi, dün gece Bella ile ağır bir kavga etmişlerdi. İnatçı kadın, bütün gün telefonlarına çıkmamıştı. Tom, koltukta yanı başında duran bir demet orkideye kaçamak bir bakış attı. Bu onun, hatalı olduğunu kabul etmek için fazla dikbaşlı, duygularını hiçbir zaman rahat bir şekilde sözcüklerle ifade edememiş bir adamın, kendine has özür dileme şekliydi.

Kristal bir vazoydu. Ahşap masanın tam ortasında duruyordu. Hemen yanında beyaz bir zarf duruyordu, zarfın üzerinde ne bir isim, ne de başka bir şey yazmıyordu. Vazonun altında bir örtü yoktu, ancak içerisinde biraz su, bir adet çiçek vardı, bir orkide. Çiçek beyaz, hatta bembeyazdı. Yine de, kristalin göz alıcı parlaklığının yanında sönük kalıyordu. _Son zamanlarda hiç boş kalmıyordu._ Kristal, pahalı görünüşüyle bu evde verilen davetlerde bakışları her zaman üzerine çekerdi. Şuanda da kıvırcık siyah saçların yer yer önüne düştüğü bir çift kara göz ona dikilmişti. Biraz hüzünlü, biraz mutluydu gözler, en çok da yorgundu gözler. Tıpkı bu konak, tıpkı bu konağı bir ev yapan eşyalar, tıpkı bu evde yaşayanlar gibi.

Bellatrix Black, konforlu koltukta rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Sık sık saatini kontrol ediyor, kapıya bakıyordu. Kararını vermişti, gidecekti. Tom gelmeden çağırdığı taksi gelirse elbette her şey daha kolay olacaktı. Bir tartışmaya daha dahil olmak istemiyordu, yorulmuştu. Nereye gidecekti, bilmiyordu. Ailesinin yanına boynu bükük dönmek istemiyordu, onlar onu her zaman güçlü ve yenilmez olarak tanımışlardı. Parası vardı, ancak yalnızlığa hazır değildi. Belki de bir süre Rodolphus’ta kalırdı. Ballar ve yağlar içinde büyümüş ona bile trajikomikti hayat, istemediğinin onu her haliyle kabul ederken, arzuladığının dileklerini yerine hiç bir zaman getiremeyecek olması. Sabırsızca oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Ahşap masanın üzerinde, kristal vazonun kenarında duran bıraktığı veda mektubunu son bir kez açıp okumak istedi, ancak kendine engel oldu. İçindekilerin hepsini kusabilmiş miydi acaba? Tom eve gelip, onu evde bulamadığında, mektubu açıp okuduğunda nasıl hissedecekti? Bir şey hissedecek miydi ya da, yıllar sonra? Yerinde duramıyordu. Halbuki bu kararı vermek ne kadar da sancılıydı onun için. Ne kadar küçüktü bu eve ilk adımlarını attığında, daha yeni reşit olmuştu. Riddle ailesi kucak açmıştı ona, kendi kızları gibi benimsemişlerdi. E ne de olsa zengindi, güzeldi, terbiyeliydi. Babası da Slytherin'i o dönemde devretmişti Tom'a, _"Aferin oğlum."_ demişti, Bellatrix ile nişan törenlerinde. _"Ailemize yakışır bir gelin bulmuşsun."_ diye eklemişti. Bellatrix'in bembeyaz yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuştu, kan kadar kırmızı. Bebeğini kaybettiğinde bacakları arasından akan kan kadar. Doktor, bir daha hiç bir zaman çocuğu olamayacağını söylediğinde Tom'un babasının suratının öfkeden aldığı hal kadar kırmızı. Yıllarca kendini kandırmış, inandırmıştı Tom ile birbirlerini sevdikleri sürece karşılarında hiç bir şeyin duramayacağına. Tom’un babasından gelen aşağılamalara göz yummuştu, halbuki kendi ailesinden bireyleri, kardeşlerinden birini, kuzenini, teyzesini, en ufak bir hatalarında tek kalemde sildiği halde. Tom ile kavgalarında bile alttan alan taraf o olmuştu hep, işinin stresine vurmuştu sevgilisinin hiç dinmeyen gerginliğini. Ah, ne kadar da körmüş. Dün gece, bardağı taşıran o son damlada, ancak kalkmıştı kalbine inen perde. Tom, o son sözü söylediğinde. Tom, _‘kısır kadın’_ dediğinde.

Orkide yalnızdı. Tek başına, boynu bükük. Boynunu, kristal vazonun daracık ağzına yaslamıştı. Bir kaç yaprağı dışarı taşmış, içeride kalanları ezilmiş. Taze değil, en az 3 günlük. Suyu en son bu sabah değiştirilmiş. Çiçekçide banyo ettirildiği parfüm dağılmış, kendi hoş kokusu ise geniş salona yayılabilecek kadar güçlü değil. Çok değil, en fazla bir hafta sonra bir el gelerek onu son yaşam ümidi bir damla suyundan da ayıracak, suyu lavaboya dökecek, çiçeği ise çöpe atacak. Nasıl kıyacak, halbuki ilk verildiğinde alıcısını ne kadar da mutlu etmişti. Derin derin koklanmıştı, nektarının yaydığı hoşluk ciğerlere çekilmişti. Gülümsetmişti. Sevdirmişti. Seviştirmişti. Bunlara rağmen atılacak, atılmak zorunda. Yerine yenisi gelecek. Yoksa sineklenir. Yoksa kurur. Yoksa kötü kokar. Yoksa çirkinleşir. Yoksa sararır. Yoksa solar. Yoksa.

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword Challenge, "orkide" keyword için yazılmıştır.


End file.
